L'électron
by Neska
Summary: OS,UA. "T'es bizarre comme gars tu sais, tu devrais aller voir un psy...". Remarque lancée en l'air entre deux soupirs. Remarque qui s'agite dans la tête de Gaara comme un taon. Léger GaaXTen.


_Bonjour tout le monde, petit OS écrit en peu de temps, d'un seul trait, mais bon, ça fait passer le temps, ne ?_

A tous les marginaux, à tous les électrons.

* * *

L'électron

Les gens ont tendance à se rassembler.

En tribus, en villages, en mégalopoles.

Et plus ils se rassemblent, plus ils se ressemblent.

Mêmes vêtements, mêmes valeurs, mêmes faces grises et résignées.

Ils en viennent à se ressembler de l'intérieur.

Ils s'agroupent autour d'un noyau, s'étouffent dans eux-mêmes, sans penser à l'immensité de l'espace autour d'eux, comme des nucléons dans un atome. Et dans un atome, il y a aussi des électrons, qui se baladent dans un espace qui parait infini, qui vibrent, vibrent ; et on ne sait où les dessiner dans les représentations atomiques, on n'en trace que le trajet, que les traces…

Comme une chanson de Manu Chao qui disait : « _Me llaman el desaparecido / Que cuando viene ya se ha ido / Volando vengo, volando voy / De prisa de prisa rumbo perdido… _».

Une immense tour de verre et d'acier qui s'élève à crever le ventre des nuages. Autour de la double-porte blindée, des plaques dorées brillent comme ces pièces de monnaie cousues au châle des gitanes.

**C.P.R. Hyûga, Naruto & Uzumaki. 16° étage.**

Gaara attendit que quelqu'un sonne et entre pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble à sa suite. Il était loin d'être pressé, lui qui ne connaissait comme impératifs que ses propres désirs.

Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur avant de s'y adosser. Ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la montée et sentir la force de gravitation s'agripper à son corps.

Il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Entre seize et trente-six ans, c'est une fourchette bien large.

Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui remontèrent sous les paupières.

Il fronça des sourcils invisibles. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de revenir chercher une fille.

Il arpenta les couloirs du seizième un moment, de son pas lent et sûr, les mains dans les poches de son pardessus, avant de retrouver celle qu'il cherchait.

Méconnaissable.

Le contraste entre son être de jour et de nuit amusa Gaara. C'est elle, et non lui, qui devrait voir un psy, non ?

Son long rideau de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller, qui savait se mouvoir furieusement comme animé d'une vie propre était emprisonné en deux chignons serrés ; ses yeux brun mystère dénudés de tout maquillage cachés derrière d'hideuses lunettes à la Brejnev ; ses épaules blanches et douces couvertes d'un chemisier de grand-mère ; le reste à l'avenant.

Quelque chose se réveilla paresseusement dans le bas-ventre de Gaara. Il eut soudain envie d'arracher, de réduire en lambeaux ces tissus austères pour révéler au grand jour le magnifique bestiaire de monstres fantastiques dessiné à même la peau de la jeune femme.

- Salut Tenten.

- V… Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Comme tu me l'as conseillé, je vais voir le psy, répondit-il, savourant la panique grandissante de son interlocutrice.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

- J'ai trouvé ta carte. Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'en fout ?

- Mon nom n'est pas sur cette carte.

- De toute façon je ne connais pas ton nom.

- Je peux vous aider ? intervint fort incivilement une autre femme.

Tenten lui jeta un regard glacé sous ses épaisses lunettes.

Gaara tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de la nouvelle venue. Elle portait une frange et de longs cheveux noirs, moins longs quand même que ceux de Tenten quand elle les lâchait ; plus épais aussi, encadrant son visage rond et pâle. Elle non plus n'était pas maquillée.

- Ouais. Vous êtes psy ?

- Je regrette. V…

- Vous venez voir monsieur Uzumaki, madame Hyûga ? la coupa Tenten d'un ton trop neutre pour être crédible.

- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Si vous voulez m'excuser…

Elle s'en fut, ses talons adorablement pointus ponctuant sa marche d'un cloc-cloc qui semblait souligner le roulement des rondeurs sous la jupe de son tailleur. Tenten grommela quelque chose d'un air peu amène.

- On boude ? demanda Gaara en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Va voir Haruno, c'est sa pause. Pour ta consultation. Salle en face, énonça Tenten avant de s'enfermer dans un silence buté.

- J'aimerais bien revoir tes chimères et tes démons, souffla-t-il avant de partir dans la direction indiquée.

Il passa devant un bureau de secrétaire vide avant de frapper à une porte.

- Entrez.

La salle de consultation de la psy était luxueuse : bureau en bois d'érable verni, fauteuils en cuir, moquette crème et murs rose pâle. On se serait cru à l'intérieur d'une meringue.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle, monochrome avec son tailleur, ses cheveux et ses lunettes à demi-monture roses.

- Vous êtes psy ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je suis psychanalyste diplômée, oui. Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis artiste-peintre.

Il s'arrêta tout contre son bureau. Il était très près d'elle, à sentir son parfum sucré. Le regard vert derrière les lunettes roses brillait d'intelligence.

- Je vois, sourit-elle. Et comment pourrais-je vous appeler ?

- Inutile, je ne viens jamais quand on m'appelle.

- Que venez-vous faire ici, au juste ?

- On m'a dit que je devrais aller voir un psy.

- En quelles circonstances vous a-t-on dit cela ?

Gaara renversa la tête en arrière.

- J'ai des troubles, disons de… jouissance sexuelle.

La psychanalyste ne changea pas d'expression.

- Vous avez vérifié qui ce n'était pas physique ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Si vous voulez, j'ai… j'ai besoin d'un cérémonial particulier.

Elle griffonna deux mots sur son carnet.

- Quel type de cérémonial ?

- Hum… sadomasochisme ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent légèrement malgré elle.

- Vous savez, dans notre société libérale, on ne questionne pas les goûts et les couleurs, commença-t-elle, c'est simplement une affaire de préférence qui ne…

- Non. Je ne peux pas faire sans. J'ai essayé.

- Ah ?

(Le professionnalisme de la rose s'en allait à grand-pas).

Il s'affala un peu plus dans son large fauteuil, souriant légèrement devant son embryon de gêne.

- Et vous avez toujours été….euh…

- Sadomasochiste ? Oui.

- Ah, et…plus particulièrement…

Gaara fixait la vitre, s'imaginant des dizaines de scénarios : un homme qui se défenestre, l'Haruno collée, nue et collante comme un bonbon à moitié sucé, un avion qui se crash, un pigeon qui s'y écrase, une explosion qui la réduit en miettes…

- Pardon, vous disiez ?

- Dans votre couple, vous êtes plutôt…

- Dominant. Très. Trop, en fait.

- Et ce besoin de domination, il s'étend sur d'autres domaines de votre vie ?

- …Non.

- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère d'aller voir un sexologue.

- Délire, ça existe ?

- Ecoutez monsieur, fit-elle en fermant les yeux, c'est l'heure de ma pause et si j'ai bien voulu…

- Vous fatiguez pas.

Il se leva et, à la porte, demanda :

- C'est quoi le rose de ces murs ?

- Euh ? Dragée.

- Et celui de votre rouge à lèvres ?

- Rose de Fu, pourqu…

Trop tard. La porte avait déjà claqué.

Gaara sentait des démangeaisons au bout de ses doigts. Ce rose… C'était la note qui manquait à son dernier tableau. Une femme aux cheveux clairs nue dans la neige et toute baignée de lumière. Les ombres en rose…

Il sourit, ravi de pouvoir finir cette peinture – il était déjà passé à une autre, une aborigène couverte de tatouages à la crinière hérissée, silhouette presque à contre-jour sous un coucher de soleil. _Dawn & Twilight_.

- Tenten…

- Oui, Ino ? Revenue de ta vingtième pause café ?

- On peut savoir ce qui te rend si hargneuse ?

- …

- Hinata est passée ?

- En effet.

- Qu'as-tu contre elle à la fin ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué…

- Oui ?

- Toi, la reine des potins ?

- Hum… A part son histoire avec Naruto, je ne vois pas…

- Mais c'est bien là le problème !

Ino haussa un fin sourcil.

- Il te branche ?

- Mais non ! Je…Elle devrait pas, c'est une femme mariée après tout. Tu devrais pas retourner faire semblant de bosser ?

- … C'était donc ça…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te maquilles plus au boulot depuis qu'Hinata a laissé échapper que Néji, son mari, « préfère les filles naturelles et sérieuses ».

- Que vas-tu imaginer ?

Ino se pencha sur le bureau de sa collègue et souffla doucement sur la mèche qui lui tombait sur l'œil.

- Tu sais, tu devrais pas, c'est un homme marié après tout…

Tenten rougit comme une adolescente.

- Je ne savais pas que tu craquais pour les glaçons coincés…

- C'est drôle, moi non plus, intervint Gaara avec désinvolture, une cigarette éteinte à la bouche.

- Gaara !

La brune se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Je reviens de ma consult' chez le psy, comme tu m'as si gentiment demandé de faire…

- Et pourquoi tu fais ce que je te dis ?

- … Tu es différente de toutes les filles que j'ai rencontrées, avoua-t-il.

- En tout cas toi tu n'es pas différent de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontré, fit-elle, sèche et coupante.

A ce stade de la conversation, les sourcils d'Ino étaient levés si haut qu'ils atteignaient la racine de ses cheveux.

- Ma pauvre… Tu tombes tout le temps sur des cas comme moi ? sourit-il, songeant malgré tout qu'avec elle, il n'avait pas eu besoin de grand-chose. Ils étaient allés chez elle et non chez lui, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Elle avait été secrète, mystérieuse, sauvage mais peut-être n'avait-il été séduit que par le personnage qu'elle jouait alors.

- Vous…Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? demanda Ino avec tact.

- Hier, firent-ils en même temps.

-… Je vois. Eh bien Tenten il semblerait que tu aies des goûts très…variés.

Tenten leva un regard suppliant vers Gaara :

- Pars.

- …D'accord, accepta-t-il, toujours aussi versatile et indéchiffrable, tu m'accompagnes ?

Ils laissèrent derrière eux une inconditionnelle de ragots réjouie. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir, où la tapisserie était blanc cassé et, sentit Tenten lorsque Gaara la plaqua brusquement dessus, légèrement rugueuse. En un instant, ses doigts habiles de peintre avaient enlevé barrettes et boutons, libérant la poitrine du chemisier et les cheveux de leurs chignons. Il releva ensuite les grosses lunettes sur la tête de la jeune femme, qui sous le coup de la surprise, le laissa faire.

Il tira encore la chemise, découvrant enfin une parcelle d'arabesques alambiquées, ailes d'anges et croix renversées. C'est à ce moment-là, la voyant perdue entre ses deux mondes, vaincue par ce qu'elle avait elle-même créé, qu'elle lui parut la plus désirable. Il en fut décontenancé. Où étaient cuir, menottes, liens ? Où étaient la révolte brimée, la fierté foulée aux pieds ? Pourquoi suffisait-il d'un corps palpitant qui portait écrit un nouveau livre sacré et de deux yeux sombres grands ouverts ?

- C'est qui ton « goût varié » ? fit-il de sa voix si grave.

C'est la première fois qu'il se sentait jaloux.

- Essaie de comprendre Gaara tu n'es qu'un… un coup d'un soir, c'est comme ça, celui que j'aime est déjà prit et… Il est le contraire de toi, responsable, équilibré, sérieux, stable, intelligent…

- Riche…

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Laisse-moi.

- Non.

- Non ?

- J'en ai marre de t'obéir.

Oh ces longs cils, cette vaine qui palpitait à ce cou, ces lèvres si pleines, si tentantes… Cet éclat si noir dans ces yeux…

Gaara embrasse comme Néji, pensait Tenten. Du moins j'imagine. Elle évitait de passer ses mains dans les cheveux du roux car celui qu'elle aimait, celui auquel elle pensait, les portaient plus longs. Mais peut-être avaient-ils tous deux la même odeur lointaine et pourtant entêtante, peut-être leurs baisers étaient-ils faits de la même rage contenue, transformée en une douceur trop langoureuse, faussement maladroite, dont on ne savait si c'était sadisme ou timidité…

Du moins, elle se plaisait à l'imaginer.

Mais quand Gaara la lâcha il était encore Gaara, avec ses cheveux trop rouges et ses yeux trop verts.

- Pars, ordonna-t-elle.

Cette fois c'était différent.

Ce n'était pas pars pour le moment, pour aujourd'hui ; c'était un pars pour toujours, pars de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

- Si je veux, rétorqua-t-il durement.

Son regard plongea dans le sien comme une lame plonge vers un cœur tambourinant, aigüe et acérée. Il décortiqua les moindres subtilités d'ambre et d'onyx dans ses yeux sombres, s'efforçant de mettre un nom sur les nuances. Les yeux de Tenten seraient l'ombre de Twilight. Ils en étaient dignes, de leur chaleur, de leur éclat fier, de leur dureté aussi. Il en distillerait sur le sol, dans les creux du corps de la sauvage esquissée sur la toile, épousant ses formes, accentuant son mouvement…

Quand enfin il eut les eut saisies, il planta là tous ces beaux messieurs-dames aux beaux diplômes, aux beaux sourires, rongés jusqu'à l'os par la tromperie, l'envie, la culpabilité, le remords, noyés dans leur hypocrisie et leurs rancœurs.

Une fois dans la rue, il leva la tête vers le haut de la tour. Et regarda le ciel.

L'eau et l'air étaient mille fois plus intéressants que le métal et le verre. Les nuages semblaient libres…mais n'étaient que jouets du vent.

Un fort souffle se leva, faisant voler les feuilles mortes, arrachant des ordures aux poubelles, faisant danser les cheveux de Gaara comme un feu furieux. Vent plus libre que tout.

Gaara reprit sa route au hasard des rues, à contre-courant de la foule, point rouge dans le noir, en quête d'espace, de hauteur, de liberté. Electron dans l'atome.

Il regarda le soleil se coucher sur le toit de son immeuble, laissant le froid engourdir ses doigts et ses rétines s'imprégner de ce ciel pêche, rose et or, pensant aux aurores boréales, à la fatalité, à l'avenir, et n'y pensant pas.

Contemplant, immobile, de toute son âme, dominant avec plaisir la rumeur sourde de la ville qui s'activait encore telle une ruche frémissante.

Dans son atelier, Dawn et Twilight étaient achevées, séchant tournées vers le mur. Quand quelque chose est fini il faut savoir s'en détacher. Pour ne pas s'alourdir et pouvoir continuer sa route, partout, n'importe où.

Gaara vivait pour lui-même.

Pour la beauté d'une aube, d'un crépuscule.

Peut-être un jour connaîtrait-il la beauté des âmes et non des choses, pensait-il confusément.

Ressentirait-il quelque chose lors de la tragédie d'une larme, la joie d'un sourire, saisirait-il la vraie chaleur d'un souffle, la vraie douceur d'un regard.

Peut-être un jour verrait-il plus loin que les sciences et les couleurs, pour frémir au contact d'une humanité…

FIN


End file.
